Você lembrou do meu aniversário?
by Castanha Boba
Summary: Você Lembrou Do Meu Aniversário? Dia 26 de julho, aniversário de Katsura. Mas ninguém lembrou do aniversário do nosso querido patriota, o que deixou o mesmo muito abalado.


Era manhã do dia 26 de julho, e o nosso querido patriota caminhava pelas ruas de Edo com sua fiel companheira Elizabeth. Para Katsura aquele dia tinha um ar diferente, o cheiro podre daquela cidade sem leis, nesse dia parecia ser especial. Se tratava de nada mais, nada menos do que seu aniversário.

- Tenho certeza que hoje se lembraram de mim e não ficarei do lado de fora, não é Elizabeth? – Katsura esboçava um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

Elizabeth apenas levantou uma placa que dizia "comer bolo" como resposta.

Katsura continuou a caminhar pelas ruas, até chegar a um bar, subiu as escadas indo para o segundo andar, aonde havia uma placa escrita "Yorozuya Gin-chan", um lugar muito bem conhecido pelo mesmo.

- Elizabeth espere por mim ai embaixo. – disse Katsura acenando da sacada do segundo andar.

Sim, havia ido ver Gintoki. Na cabeça de Katsura, tinha certeza que seu velho amigo, havia pelo menos se lembrado do seu aniversário.

- Ei Gintoki! – gritava de frente para a porta.

Continuou insistente por mais um tempo, mas parecia ter ninguém em casa. Katsura cessou os seus gritos e ficou pensante, logo reuniu todo seu fôlego gritando o mais alto que podia.

- EI GINTOKI!

O samurai de cabelos prateados que se encontrava dormindo no sofá, no momento do grito levou um susto caindo no chão. Se levantou esfregando o seu permanente natural e foi em direção a porta a abrindo violentamente.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO COMPRAR SEUS MALDITOS JORNAIS, SEU VELHO FEDORENTO!

- Não é velho, é Katsura.

O silêncio reinou por um momento, Gintoki ficou a encarar com seus olhos de peixe morto o homem de cabelos sedosos a sua frente.

- Ah, é você Zura.

- Não é Zura, é Katsura.

- É a mesma coisa, assim como a laranja e a mexerica. – Disse Gintoki cruzando os braços e acenando com a cabeça, certo do que dizia – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Gintoki entre para o Joui.

- Não. – Na mesma hora Gintoki fechou a porta, mas foi impedido por Katsura, que colocou a mão na frente.

- DOÍ! DOÍ! DOÍ! – Katsura agonizava de dor por sua mão está sendo prensada pela porta.

- Essa maldita porta não quer fechar – O samurai de cabelos prateado batia a porta várias vezes aumentando a dor do outro.

O patriota empurrou a porta para o lado, fazendo com que a mesma se abrisse e adentrou a casa antes que o Gintoki a batesse novamente.

-Gintoki não se lembra que dia é hoje?

- Hoje? Ah é, hoje sai a Jump, mas não tenho dinheiro. Maldição. – Disse Gintoki apertando seus punhos próximos ao seu rosto. Logo relaxou seus ombros se sentando no sofá. – Ei Zura, você não pode me emprestar dinheiro?

- Dinheiro? Se eu tiver é muito pouco - Disse Katsura pegando sua carteira.

- ÓTIMO! Vai lá e compre uma Jump para mim! – Gintoki o empurrava para fora de casa, e em seguida fechando a porta. Bocejou e voltou a se deitar no sofá para dormir.

Katsura desceu as escadas com um olhar melancólico, olhou para o lado e viu Elizabeth trajada como um homem mercenário e duas garotas se engraçando e a chamando para sair.

- Elizabeth! – Katsura correu em sua direção – Você não pode sair com elas, hoje é meu aniversário.

Elizabeth o encarou com um olhar frio e levantou uma placa dizendo "Você não tem bolo".

- Nyaa! Eu sei fazer bolos deliciosos Elizabeth-sama! – disse uma das garotas abraçando Elizabeth.

Elizabeth abraçou a cintura das garotas com seus braços, ou seja lá o que forem aquelas coisas, e seguiu andando dando as costas para Katsura e enquanto se afastava levantou uma placa que dizia "Vamos comer bolo".

Katsura na mesma hora caiu de joelhos no chão estendendo seu braço:

- Elizabeth! NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Quando perdeu sua companheira de vista, o patriota se levantou e foi dar uma volta pela cidade, encontrando conhecidos, mas ninguém havia se lembrado de seu aniversário. O que deixou o moreno arrasado.

Enquanto isso na Yorozuya, Gintoki continuava dormindo até que Shinpachi e Kagura chegaram fazendo grande alvoroço o que acordou o samurai.

- Ei, o que diabos vocês estão fazendo? – Disse Gintoki se levantando do sofá limpando seu ouvido com o dedo mindinho.

- Gin-san, estamos tentando arrumar algo para dar ao Katsura-san. – Disse Shinpachi sorrindo. – Pensamos em dar o bolo que a Otose-san havia feito hoje, mas ela não quis nos dar.

- Hã? Porque dar um bolo ao Zura? – O homem de permanente ainda continuava confuso.

- Gin-chan, hoje é aniversário do Zura, você não se lembra? Essas crianças de hoje em dia, só pensam em dormir e nem se lembram do aniversário dos amigos. – Disse Kagura suspirando.

- Ei, você por acaso é uma velha? – disse Shinpachi olhando Kagura de canto.

Gintoki nada disse apenas ficou a observar aquelas crianças, enquanto ficava pensativo.

Já Katsura estava ainda andando por Edo cabisbaixo, entrou em uma loja e comprou uma Jump para Gintoki e quando saiu ouviu algumas vozes familiares.

- Ora, veja o que temos aqui. Katsura Kotarou, não imaginava que encontraríamos você tão facilmente. – Disse um homem alto com os cabelos negros se aproximando tragando um cigarro e em seguida liberando a fumaça lentamente.

- Foi tão fácil que chega a ser suspeito. – Outro homem se aproximou dessa vez ele era grande e com o tom de pele mais escuro, mais se parecia com um gorila. E ao seu lado outro menor do que os dois anteriores. Parecia um garoto, mas carregava consigo uma bazuca, esse por sua vez não disse nada.

- S-Shinsengumi. – Disse Katsura vendo que já estava rodeado desses.

- Katsura, você está preso. – Disse o homem que fumava, desembainhando sua espada.

- Vocês não podem me prender hoje é meu aniversário... E ninguém se lembrou – Disse Katsura abaixando o olhar.

- KATSUUURA! Que triste, é tão ruim quando esquecem o aniversário. – Disse Kondou esfregando suas lágrimas e o catarro que escorria do seu nariz com a manga de seu casaco. – e ninguém te deu presente?

- Ei Kondou-san... – Hijikata bufou – Ele é só um terrorista, quem se importaria em dar presente.

- Hijikata-san falando em aniversário, está chegando o meu, me dê sua morte de presente.

- MALDITO! – Hijikata puxou Sougo pela gola da camisa o encarando furioso como se o fosse matar.

Katsura aproveitou o momento em que o Shinsengumi se encontrava distraído e saiu correndo, quando já estava longe e fora de alcance gritou para eles:

- SEUS OTÁRIOS! – Seguiu com uma risada, deixando os mesmos para trás.

Quando Katsura finalmente conseguiu despistar o Shinsengumi, indo parar numa praça e sentando em um banco para descansar e recuperar o fôlego.

- Ei você, já comprou minha Jump? - Disse um homem sentado num banco atrás do que o patriota estava.

- É claro. – Katsura se levantou indo entregar a Jump para o outro, ainda mantendo no rosto seu olhar melancólico.

- Porque essa cara? Hoje não é seu aniversário? Deveria está sorrindo.

- G-Gintoki...

- Vamos, eu tenho algo para você – Disse Gintoki se levantando e logo foi seguido por Katsura.

Os dois samurais foram até a Yorozuya, chegando ao local, o moreno se sentou no sofá e Gintoki foi até a sua mesa pegando uma torta e se aproximando de Katsura entregando a mesma.

- Feliz Aniversário.

- Gintoki... você fez para mim? – Disse Katsura como se fosse começar a chorar.

- Claro que não, roubei da bruxa velha, se estiver envenenado ou algo assim, a culpa não é minha. – Gintoki esfregava o seu permanente com uma das suas mãos.

Em seguida, o samurai de cabelo prateado se deitou com a jump no sofá e começou a ler.

- Gintoki, estou tão feliz por você ter se lembrado do meu aniversário e... – Katsura foi impedido de continuar pelo homem de cabelos prateados que colocou o pé na cara do moreno.

- Cale a boca, não vê que estou tentando ler? – Disse esfregando o pé na cara do patriota e em seguida esboçando um sorriso sereno no rosto, porém sem tirar os olhos da Jump.


End file.
